A Halloween Problem
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: When one of Professer Von Drake's inventions goes haywire on Halloween, it's up to Mickey and Minnie to stop it before it turns the Night of the Dead into the Night of Havok. Can they stop it in time?


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything related to it.

Author's Note: Hello And welcome to my seventh Disney fanfic. Or shall I say... Velcome my children. MWA HA HA! This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile to see how old I see the characters as. This is my little story for Halloween.  
AHH HA HA! The setting isn't particular. It is Halloween however. I hope you enjoy it. No flames. Review if you want.

Squad Unit 19, over and out! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWA HA HA!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_When_ _the_ _moon_ _is_ _bright_ _on_ _Halloween_ _night_, _the_ _ghosts_ _and_ _goblins_ _come_ _out_ _to_ _fright_.

_When_ _you_ _hear_ _the_ _sound_ _of_ _a_ _nightmarish_ _scream_, _all_ _you_ _see_ _are_ _shadows_ _in_ _the_ _moonlight_ _gleam_.

_The_ _bright_ _full_ _moon_ can _bring_ _such_ _a_ _sight_, _when_ _the_ _spooks_ _come_ _out_ _on_ _Halloween_ _night_.

A HALLOWEEN PROBLEM

It was October 31st. Halloween to be precise.

Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse were both very ecstatic. They both love Halloween.

Minnie was walking down the sidewalk to Mickey's house. They were going To meet up with their friends and go Trick-or-  
Treating, and then all of them were going to a Halloween party. But neither of them were ready yet. Their plan was for her to go over to his house and they'd both get ready there, so that they wouldn't be late. They also liked the idea of emerging from the house in their costumes together. Like the spooks and ghouls coming out to haunt and have fun. They also wanted to surprise each other with their costumes.

Minnie was carrying her costume in a bag. She walked up to Mickey's front door and knocked. He opened the door to greet her.

"Hi, Minnie!" Mickey smiled happily.

"Hi, Mickey!" Minnie smiled cheerfully. He stepped aside and she walked in. She gave him a kiss on his cheek as she entered,  
causing him to grin a goofy grin. She giggled at him.

"Happy Halloween, Mickey," she smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Minnie," he smiled.

"Thanks again for letting me get ready over here, Mickey," she said.

"You're welcome, Minnie," he replied, closing the door. "I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me, too, " she chuckled. "It's gonna be fun." She still held her bag in her hand.

"I see you've got your costume," he grinned.

"Yep. I've got everything I need. How about you? Is yours ready?" she asked.

"Yep. Everythings ready," he replied. He stepped closer to her.

"I don't suppose I can have a little hint?" he grinned slyly. She waved her finger in front of him.

"Nu-uh-uh. Not yet. Be patient and you'll get to see it," she grinned.

"Okay," he chuckled.

"I don't suppose you'd give me a little hint?" she asked playfully.

"Nope, not yet. You'll have to wait and see," he grinned.

"Okay," she chuckled. She walked up to him and gave him a playful peck on his nose.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get ready," she said.

"I'll go ahead and get ready, too," he responded. He extended his hand to her.

"Shall I accompany you?" he asked coyly. She giggled.

"I would be happy for you to accompany me," she smiled. She took his hand and they made their way upstairs. They got to the hall. Their hands slipped away as they each started toward the separate bedrooms.

"If you need some help, just let me know," he smiled.

"I will. If you need some help, just holler," she smiled.

"I will," he replied. They shared a smile and entered the separate rooms.

Mickey walked over to his bed where his costume lay. He begun to put on the different pieces of his attire. He couldn't wait for his girlfriend to see it.

Minnie walked over to the bed and set her bag down on it. She began to get out and put on the different pieces of her wardrobe. She couldn't wait for her boyfriend to see it.

About fifteen minutes later, they both finished pitting on their costumes.

"Okay. I'm done," he called to her. He was putting the finishing touch to his outfit.

"I'm done, too," she called back. She was just making some last minute adjustments to her outfit. They each stepped out of their individual rooms and into the hallway. Their eyes widened and smile found each of their faces when they saw one another.

Mickey was dressed as a vampire. He wore a black dress shirt over a white dress shirt. The black shirt was buttoned up a little in the front. A red vest overlapped the white shirt and there was a single black button visible on the front of the white shirt. He also wore a pair of black dress shoes and a black and red cape with a high-collar back. It was red on the inside and black on the outside. He also had a pair of fake fangs in his mouth.

Minnie was dressed as a vampire too. She wore a red, sleeveless dress with a red hair bow. The skirt of the dress came down to just past her shins. A single black line ran from the neck of the dress, down the chest and abdomen to the waist. The upper body of the dress was red and the skirt was black with a red wavy pattern along the bottom. A brick-red belt came around the waist of the dress. She also wore a pair of red pumps (heels) and a black and red cape with a high-collar back. It too was red on the inside and black on the outside. She also had a pair of fake fangs in her mouth.

"Wow! You look great!" they smiled in unison. They stepped closer to one another.

"You look great, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"Thanks. You look great, too, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"Thanks," he said. He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him. He grinned slyly.

"You know what?" he asked.

"what?" she asked. He leaned in close to her and nuzzled her neck, causing an enjoyable shiver to go up her spine.

"I want to nibble on your neck," he grinned. He pressed his warm lips on the front-side of her neck and kissed her softly.  
Minnie couldn't help but giggle at the sensation. It tickled but also felt good. She moaned softly and happily as the sensation went through her.

"Mmm... You can nibble on my neck all you want," she sighed softly. He pulled back and met her smile.

"I think I'll save my treat till after the party," he grinned. She giggled. A sly smile came to her face.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. She leaned in close to him and nuzzled his neck, causing an enjoyable shiver to travel through him.

"I want to nibble on your neck, too," she grinned. She pressed her warm lips to the front-side of his neck and kissed him softly. Mickey couldn't help but chuckle at the sensation. It tickled but also felt good. He sighed softly as the sensation went through him.

"You can nibble on my neck whenever you like," he said softly. She pulled back and met his smile.

"I think I'll save my treat till after the party, too," she grinned. They each chuckled. They each leaned close and pressed their lips together in another loving and passionate kiss. A few seconds later, they each broke the kiss and pulled back a little to meet each others chocolate brown eyes and warm smiles. They shared a chuckle together then.

"Well, it's almost time for Trick-or-Treating to start," Minnie said.

"How about we go ahead and meet up with our friends?" Mickey suggested.

"Right," she agreed. Mickey let go of her and he took his cape and whirled it around to cover up his face a little.

"I am Count Mickula!" he said in his vampire voice. Minnie couldn't help but giggle. She got her cape and pulled it around her the same way he did.

"And I am Countess Minnula!" she said in her vampire impression. Both of them laughed together. He then extended his arm to her.

"Shall ve go?" he asked. She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Yes, ve shall," she smiled. They each smiled as they made their way arm-in-arm downstairs. He started to get his digital camera.

"How about we take a picture?" she suggested with a smile. He got his camera and turned to her.

"I had the same idea," he grinned. He set the camera to take a picture of them, and set it up. Mickey and Minnie then got in front of the fireplace and stood side-by-side. She wrapped her arm around his.

"Say 'cheese'," she grinned. They both smiled. CLICK. They then raised one end of their capes up and held each others hand with their free hands.

"Say 'bleh'," he grinned. They each smiled. CLICK.

"Okay. How's that?" he asked.

"Wonderful," she smiled. She then pulled out her camera.

"Can we take some more for me?," she asked.

"Sure can," he smiled. They took the same pictures for her, then put their cameras up.

"There you go," he smiled.

"Great. Thanks, sweetie," she smiled, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, doll," he smiled, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Then he took her hand.

"May I accompany you?" he asked warmly.

"I'd love for you to," she smiled cheerily. He opened the door and they stepped put onto the porch. Suddenly, Mickey's phone begun to ring. He walked over to it and checked the caller ID.

"Uh-oh," he muttered. Minnie stepped inside and walked closer to him. She walked up and stood next to him.

"What's wrong?" He turned to her with a annoyed expression.

"It's Professor Von Drake," he said.

"Uh-oh. What do you think he wants?" she asked. Her tone was now a little annoyed.

"I dunno." Mickey sighed and reached for the phone.

"I get the feeling this won't be good," he said.

"I get the same feeling," Minnie said. He answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, dere, Mickey. How's it going?"

"It's okay. You?"

"Vell, I just finished working on my latest invention. It's the Von Drake Audioanamatronic Lifelike Halloween Frankenstein Figurine!"

Mickey rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you come over here and see it?"

Mickey's eyes widened.

"Uh, gee, uh, I'd like to Professor, but uh-"

"Good. I'll see you soon, Mickey." Click.

"Hello? Professor?" Mickey hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Minnie asked. Mickey didn't even turn around to say it.

"The professor wants to show me his new invention."

"What is it this time?" she sighed as she crossed her arms. He turned around to face her.

"Some sort of Halloween figure he built," he replied.

"Are you going over there?"

"I guess I have to. May as well go and get it over with," he sighed. Minnie uncrossed her arms and took one of his hands.

"I'll go with you. No sense in you going alone. Besides, it might be fun," she smiled. He nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Well, are ya ready, Countess Minnula?" he asked with a grin.

"You bet, Count Mickula," she replied with a grin. They each chuckled and took one anothers hand. They walked out the door and out onto the sidewalk. He opened the gate for her and she gave him a kiss on his cheek as she walked through.

"Thanks, Count Mickula," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Countess Minnula," he smiled.

They walked to Von Drake's laboratory. When they arrived, they opened the door and went inside. It was dark inside the lab. Both young mice wished they had a flashlight. They cautiously made their way into the lab. Suddenly, a light turned on above and revealed a six-foot tall Frankenstein standing just several feet from them.

"AAAHHH!" they both screamed and wrapped their arms around each other protectively.

"Easy dere you two," they heard a voice say. The professor stepped out of the shadows at that point. "He's not real." He pressed a button on the remote he was carrying and more lights came on, illuminating the lab.

Mickey and Minnie released their grip on one another and sighed a breath of relief. They stood next to each other as they looked at the six-foot tall monstrosity.

"You scared the heck out of us!" they each scolded in unison.

"Sorry about dat, but I vanted to see if it vas real enough," the professor replied.

"THIS is what you made?" Minnie asked, pointing to it.

"Yep! Looks pretty lifelike, doesn't it?" the professor replied.

"I'll say. It looks pretty real," Mickey said.

"Real enough to scare us," Minnie grinned.

"You can say that again," Mickey grinned. They each stepped closer to the two.

"So, uh... What does it do?" Mickey asked.

"I'm glad you asked." With that, the professor pressed a button on the remote and the figure hummed to life. It raised it's arms and it's eyes began to glow a faint red. It looked quite fierce.

"Wow," both mice said, awestruck.

"So what's this thing made of?" Minnie asked.

"Metal," the professor replied, knocking his knuckles against it's leg. "It's metal exterior protects it's circuits and internal mechanisms from de elements. LED's provide de glowing lights, and it's got reinforced artificial joints to help protect against rusting."

"Pretty nifty, professor," Mickey said with a small smile.

"Yeah," Minnie agreed with a small smile too.

"Thanks, kids. I was going to put him outside de lab for now, and den I vas going to bring him to de party."

"Well, it'll certainly be an attention getter," Mickey said.

"It'll be a real conversation piece," Minnie agreed.

"Dat's vhat I vas hoping for," the professor said. "I just need to make some final adjustments and it'll be ready."

"Well, we better go," Minnie said, wrapping her arm around Mickey's.

"Yeah. We were going to meet up with our friends," Mickey added.

"Okay. Vell, I'll see you kids later," the professor said.

"See ya," both mice said as they turned and started to walk out. They waved to the professor and he waved back. Back outside,  
Mickey and Minnie were walking on the sidewalk.

"That was a pretty neat machine, huh?" he asked.

"I'll say. It will make a great decoration," she agreed. "Though I could have done without being scared," she grinned.

"I could have done without that too," he grinned. "I just hope there aren't any bolts of lightning nearby."

"Me, too," she giggled. They both shared a chuckle as they walked arm-in-arm along the walkway and out of site.

Back inside the lab, the professor was attempting to tighten a bolt on the back of the android, using a ladder to reach it.

"Come on, you cooky bolt!" he grunted as he tried to turn it with a wrench. But as luck would have it, things went awry. The wrench slipped from his hand and went flying across the room. At the same time, the professor lost his balance on the ladder and tumbled off, falling and landing on his rear with a THUMP. The ladder toppled over and fell onto a nearby table which had the remote lying on it, smashing the it. The wrench, hit the wall, ricocheted and hit the robot in it's circuit breaker on it's back. And since the back door was open, it had a direct hit. The impact caused the metal Frankenstein to short circuit. It buzzed to life, and began to vibrate.

"Hoo, boy. Dis isn't good," Von Drake muttered. The android raised it's arms and began to walk toward him. He jumped out of the way and dashed for the remote. The remote was in shambles. He heard a crash and looked back to see the metal giant making it's way through the doorway it made in the wall. The professor ran after it.

"Wait! Come back here, you cooky Frankenstein, you!" He stopped as he seen it walking down the sidewalk, arms raised and heading who knows where at a rather quick pace.

Mickey and Minnie were walking together and were talking about their plans for the evening and about the professor's machine.

"I'm just glad that nothing happened while we were there," Mickey chuckled.

"Me, too. The professors inventions doesn't always work out," Minnie chuckled.

"That's why I always get skeptical about an invention of his. Luckily nothing happened," he grinned. Minnie chuckled. She turned and glanced behind them. She noticed something.

"Uh-oh," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to her. She turned back to him.

"What's tall, green and kinda scary?" she asked plainly.

"Well, the professor's machine was like that," he answered.

"Bingo," she said, pointing her finger behind them. Mickey turned and looked behind them and saw it.

"Uh-oh. Not again," he muttered. The android spotted them and increased it's speed as it headed toward them.

"Shoot! Run!" Mickey cried. They grabbed each others hand as they began running down the sidewalk side-by-side, the machine hot on their tails. They each kept looking behind to check what their status was. Both were panting for breath.

"How can something that big and heavy move that quick?!" Minnie questioned.

"I don't know. Just keep running!" Mickey ordered. They dashed behind a tree in somebodies yard and held their breath as the angry green giant stomped past them. The mice each let out a breath of relief.

"You okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you all right?" Minnie responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

"What do you think happened to cause that THING to run amuck?" she asked with a bit of annoyance.

"Knowing the professor, it's hard to say," he responded. Just then, Mickey's cell phone began to ring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. He looked at the caller ID.

"Speak of the nutty professor..." he muttered. He answered it and put it on speaker. "Hello."

"Hello, Mickey. I've ran into a little problem vith de robot." Mickey and Minnie both turned to each other with cocked expressions. She leaned close to him.

"A 'little problem'?" she whispered sarcastically.

"What kind of 'problem', professor?"

"Vell, it seems the robot has vent and left on it's own."

"Really? We hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically. Minnie couldn't help but get a little tickled.

"It short circuited and crashed through de lab wall."

"Can't you just shut it off?" Minnie asked.

"Well, dat's another problem... De remote got smashed." Mickey and Minnie each raise their eyes and lean back against the tree.

"So how are you gonna shut it off?" Mickey asked.

"Either fix dis remote, or use de power switch on it's back."

"Where's the switch?" Mickey asked.

"It's behind a panel on it's back. There's a door dat leads to it."

"Can you fix the remote?" Minnie asked.

"It vill take a few hours to fix it. It got smashed to smithereens. The quickest vay would be de power switch. Do you think you could keep track of it until I fix de remote?"

"Yeah, we'll keep an eye on it. We'll just try to figure out a way to access the switch. We have to make sure no one gets hurt," Mickey responded.

"Good. You can keep me informed of vhat's happening, and I'll try to fix de remote and find you."

"Got it."

"Good luck." Click.

"Thanks..." Click. "We'll need it."

"How can we access that switch?" Minnie asked.

"No idea," Mickey replied. "If we could just reach it..."

"Then we could put an end to it's rampage," Minnie finished.

"Right," he said. He stood up and took her hand, helping her up.

"Well, ya ready to stop Frankenstein?" he asked with a halfway grin.

"Yep. I guess we have no choice," she replied with a grin of her own.

"Then let's go," he said.

"Right," she agreed. They took off running down the sidewalk in hot pursuit of the green giant. They ran down the sidewalk,  
seeing parents and kids starting their Trick-or-Treating.

"At least he shouldn't be hard to spot," Mickey grinned.

"No. We shouldn't have any trouble finding 'em," Minnie grinned back. They continue to chase after it.

Just a little way down the street, the robotic Frankenstein was still on it's blind rampage. A man pushing a wheelbarrow with several pumpkins in it just so happened to get in the androids way. He saw it coming, and jumped back as it plowed right through the wheelbarrow, tuning it over and causing all the pumpkins to go rolling.

"Hey, Mack! What do you think you're doin'?!" he said angrily. The monster turned around and glared at the man, who instantly changed his tune.

"Uh, heh heh. I-it's okay, sir. No harm done," he said cautiously. He gulped as the green robot turned and continued to walk away. He wiped his brow as this happened, and started to pick up his pumpkins.

Mickey and Minnie was still on the lookout for the android.

"Where do think it went?" Minnie asked.

"I don't know," Mickey replied. Just then they ran past the man picking up his pumpkins.

"But I think we're on the track," he said.

"Looks like it," she agreed. They continued to run and spotted the robot just up ahead.

"There it is!" Minnie said.

"Yeah, but now, how are we going to get to that switch?" Mickey asked.

"If we could just get it stopped long enough to get to reach that switch, then we could turn it off," she said.

"Why don't one of us distract it, while the other goes for the switch?" he suggested.

"We could try it," she said.

"I'll go for the panel. You distract it. But be careful, okay?" he said, concern present with his last sentence. She smiled.

"I'll be careful. You be careful too," she said, concern present with her last sentence. They ran up to it. Minnie ran in front of it and put her plan into action.

"Hey! Tall, dark and ugly!" she called. It looked down at her. "Try and catch me," she taunted. It leaned down and swiped it's metal arm at her. She laughed as she jumped out of the way and dodged it. Mickey quickly jumped onto it's back and went for the panel.

"Now, Mickey!" Minnie called. He pulled opened the panel and found the switch.

"Found it!" he called. He was just about to pull the switch, when the monster grabbed him off it's back. Minnie gasped in shock at this. It held him up and looked at him.

"Let me go you overgrown soup can!" he demanded as he tried to squirm from it's fist.

"Put him down you bucket of bolts!" she demanded. Minnie then kicked it in it's leg. It was unphased by her attack. It then tossed Mickey through the air like a football.

"Aaahhh!" he screamed as he flew through the air.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried in horror as she watched her lover become an air born projectile. She broke to run after him. Mickey flew several yards before crashing into a pumpkin patch with a SPLAT. He shook his head as he tried to shake off his unexpected flight. Minnie dashed up to him.

"Mickey!" she cried. She ran up and knelt down to him. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly. He placed his his hand on his head.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm all right. The pumpkins broke my fall," he grinned a little groggily.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, Minnie. Give me a big can opener and I'll be even better," he grinned. She couldn't help but chuckle. She took his arm.

"Here. I'll help you up," she smiled. She helped him stand and dust off his costume.

"OOhh! I'd like to teach that bucket of bolts a thing or two," she huffed.

"Don't worry. We'll stop 'em," he said. "At least the back door's already open."

"Now how do we stop it?" she asked.

"Well, you could distract it again, while I go for the switch," he grinned. She looked at him seriously.

"You are NOT trying that stunt again." Just then, Mickey's cell phone rang. He put it on speaker. It was Von Drake.

"Hello."

"Hello, Mickey. Have you managed to stop the robot yet?"

"Not yet. We're still thinking of a plan. Have you fixed that remote yet?"

"Funny thing about that actually. I remembered that I made a backup remote in case something happened to de first one."

Mickey and Minnie both slapped their hands on their foreheads at this.

"And you just NOW remembered it?" Minnie asked.

"Actually, I remembered it just after I hung up before. I just had to find it."

Mickey and Minnie each look at each other with their eyes half closed and straight mouths.

"But I found it now. I just need to know where you kids are." The mice gave him their location.

"All right. I'll be dere soon." Click. Mickey put his phone back in his pocket.

"Think we should wait on him?" Minnie asked. Mickey opened his mouth to answer, but he got cut off when they heard a small exploding sound. They each turned to each other.

"Shoot!" they each muttered in unison as they dashed toward the sound. They ran down the sidewalk to find the robotic Frankenstein standing near a water sprinkler. It was vibrating and had some electrical surges could be seen coming from it.

"It must have gotten wet and short circuited again," Minnie said.

"Now it's even more dangerous," Mickey added. The machine stared walking again. It was wobbling a little as it made it's way down the sidewalk.

"We don't have time to wait on the professor," Mickey said.

"We need to stop thing thing NOW," Minnie said. They each turned and seen a rope in the nearby yard that some one was going to use on their Halloween decorations. They turned to each other with a grin.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. Let's do it," she replied.

They ran over and grabbed the rope. They took off after the robot. With one end of the rope in each of their hands, they ran up to the robot. They ran up to it, around it and back to a lamp post. They tied the ends of the rope to the post. The rope tightened around the androids legs as it shortened. Then they robot reached the end of the line. Literally. The rope pulled back on it's legs and it fell over front-first onto the pavement with a loud CLANK. Mickey and Minnie each ran up to it.

Mickey quickly jumped onto it's back and pulled the switch, shutting it off completely. With a breath of relief, he jumped off the robotic Frankenstein.

"You did it, Mickey!" Minnie cheered proudly and happily as she wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She gave him a loving peck on his cheek, causing him to get a goofy grin.

"WE did it, Minnie," he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and held tight as well. She pressed her lips to his in a loving kiss. They each broke the kiss and pulled back a few seconds later. They gave each other a high-five as they each shared a chuckle together.

Just then, the professor flew up with his backpack rocket and landed next to the young mice.

"Great job kids. You stopped my robot. Thanks," he said.

"No problem," the mice each smiled as they turned to each other with a knowing grin. Von drake looked closely at the wiring inside the robot.

"Well, it's circuits have been fried. But, maybe I can fix it by tonight. I better get it back to the lab." With that, he pressed a button on the remote. A pair of rockets built into the robots feet popped out and ignited, lifting the android up. The professor activated his back pack rocket and flew off with his robot.

"See you kids at the party!" he called, waving as he flew off.

"See ya later!" the mice called back, waving as the professor disappeared from site.

"How about we go Trick-or-Treating now?" Mickey turned to her and asked. She intertwined her arm around his and her tail around his.

"Sure. I'd like that," Minnie smiled.

"Me, too. I've had enough chasing monsters for one day," he grinned.

"Me, too. A cup of cold punch sure sounds good right now," she grinned. He smiled at her.

"Shall ve go Trick-or-Treating, Countess Minnula?" he asked.

"Yes, ve shall, Count Mickula." She leaned up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled.

Mickey and Minnie walked arm-in-arm to their friends houses. Once they rounded up their friends, Mickey, Minnie, Donald,  
Daisy, Goofy and Clarabelle all went Trick-or-Treating. All of them had a great time. After that, they made their way to the Halloween party that was being held at the Community College. Donald was dressed as a mummy, Daisy was dressed as a zombie,  
Goofy was dressed as a werewolf, and Clarabelle was dressed as a Gypsy.

They got to the party to find that the whole place was decked out like a haunted house. There were people ranging from preschooler to elderly. It was a delightful party for everyone. The Fab Five joined in the festivities and had a blast.  
The music began to play and everyone hit the dance floor.

"Would you care to dance?" Mickey asked coyly, holding out his hand.

"I would love to," Minnie smiled sweetly as she placed her hand in his. They shared a warm smile then walked out onto the dance floor. The rest of the gang followed suit. Mickey and Minnie danced together as did Donald and Daisy, and Goofy and Clarabelle to the Monster Mash.

About an hour after they arrived, they spotted professor Von Drake wheeling in his robotic Frankenstein. It had some wheels under it's feet and he was pushing it. The young mouse couple walked over to greet him, Minnie with her arm around Mickey's.

"Happy Halloween, professor!" they greeted.

"Hello there, kids," he replied. Von drake was dressed as a mad scientist.

"Nice costume, professor," Mickey grinned.

"It really suits you," Minnie grinned.

"Thank you. I decided to wear dis. It vas the only thing I could come up with."

"I see you've brought your robot with you," Mickey noted.

"Yep. It would have been a doozy of a trip if it weren't for these here rollers."

"Did you get it fixed?" Minnie asked.

"I sure did. I got all the damaged wiring repaired, and so it's ready to go." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the remote. "Now to start it up." He pressed a button on the remote. Nothing. He looked at it confused. He pressed it again.  
Again, nothing. Mickey and Minnie looked confused as well.

"What's wrong with this cooky thing?" he mumbled as he pressed the button again. He took off the small back door on the back of the remote. "Oh, boy," he muttered.

"What's wrong, professor?" Mickey asked. The professor cracked a smile.

"I forgot the batteries."

Mickey and Minnie couldn't help but chuckle at this. Even the professor had to laugh.

"Don't worry, professor," Mickey smiled.

"It makes a great addition to the party anyway," Minnie smiled. Von drake looked around at the spooky decorations.

"I suppose it does," he grinned. Mickey stepped closer and put his hand on the professor's shoulder.

"Come on. We didn't come to this party to not enjoy ourselves."

"Yeah. Let's just enjoy the party and have fun," Minnie agreed.

"Yeah, you're right. It does make a good decoration. Maybe I'll set it outside the lab tonight. Alright, let's party!"

"Yeah!" Mickey and Minnie cheered. The trio started walking toward the dance floor.

"If only I hadn't have forgotten the batteries," the professor said.

"Don't worry about it, professor. Maybe you should leave building monsters to the real mad scientists," Mickey chuckled. Minnie giggled and gave Mickey's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah. Some people make monsters and some make monster decorations," Minnie chuckled. Von drake laughed a little.

"Maybe I'll have better luck next year." Mickey and Minnie looked at each other with an Uh-oh look. He turned back to the mice. "Thanks for your help."

"No problem," they each replied.

"Perhaps I'll ask you two to help me next year." Before the young mice could answer, Von Drake noticed his nephew, Donald, waving at him.

"Well, I'm going to say 'hello' to my nephew. I'll see you kids in a bit." With that, he waved at the mice and walked away.

"I think next year, I'll take my phone off the hook," Mickey grinned. Minnie chuckled.

"I think I'll do the same thing," Minnie grinned. They then turned to each other and took each others hands.

"Do you think he'll try to build something else next year?" she asked.

"Knowing the professor, I don't doubt it. But at least we'll have a whole year to prepare for it," he replied, chuckling with his last sentence. She chuckled with him.

"We'll just have to start preparing now," she said, giggling with the finish of her sentence. They both shared a laugh.

"Happy Halloween, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"Happy Halloween, Mickey," Minnie smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They each leaned close and pressed their lips together in a loving and passionate kiss, her leg going up behind her. At that moment in time, everything else seemed to fade away as the two mice were lost in each others warm and loving embrace. After about four seconds, they each broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each others chocolate brown eyes and warm smiles.

"Now then. Shall we continue our dance, Countess Minnula?" he asked with a smile.

"I would love to, Count Mickula," she replied with a smile. They each chuckled. She nuzzled her nose against his. They took one anothers hand, walked out onto the dance floor and began to cut a rug. Both had a wonderful time. As did everyone else.

Everyone was having a great time at the Halloween party. The gang danced, laughed and had a blast. It was a wonderful and spooktacular Halloween for everybody.

The End.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: I want to wish everyone a happy, safe and delightful Halloween. Be safe and enjoy yourselves. I hope all of you have a spooktacular Halloween. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! MWAA HA HA HA! P.S. I made that poem up myself. Happy Halloween everybody!.

Also, I'm currently working on my first Kingdom Hearts story. It should be up soon. I'm hoping to put it up on the 6th of November, so look for it then. To find it easily, type in my author name in the search box and select to search author. When it brings it up, click on my name, and scroll to the bottom of my profile to my stories. Find my Kingdom Hearts story and click it. That would be the quickest way. Do that on and after the 6th of November and you should find it. ;D


End file.
